elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec City
Vivec City, Vivec, Vivace,Morrowind Development Map or the City of Swords,36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 24 is one of the four major cities located in the Vvardenfell district of Morrowind and is the capital of both the Ascadian Isles and the Island of Vvardenfell. The city of Vivec is one of three settlements created in honor of the Tribunal, namely Vivec, the Warrior-Poet. By game *Vivec City (Morrowind) *Vivec City (Online) Description Geography The city of Vivec is located on the southern side of the Inner Sea, a large body of water that separates the mainland of Morrowind from the Isle of Vvardenfell. Vivec is situated on the open bay of the Ascadian Isles, the inner grazelands of Vvardenfell that consist of several different islands and lakes such as Elmas Island and Lake Amaya. Vivec consists of several mer-made islands called Cantons, which were built by Dunmer of House Hlaalu during the Interregnum of the Second Era. The Cantons are made of several levels that are populated by local traders and artisans; they can be compared to towns, especially since the stronghold of Molag Mar is a canton in Molag Amur. Cantons serve different purposes and are occupied by some of the Great Houses of Morrowind. The Foreign Quarter of Vivec is where many foreign interests are located in the city, the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild have halls in the canton. Originally, foreigners were not able to enter the city and so, the Foreign Quarter was made for foreigners. Nowadays, anyone can arrive into Vivec and bask in its glory. Three of the cantons are occupied by Houses Hlaalu, Redoran, and Telvanni from west to east respectively. The Hlaalu Canton was one of the first out of the three to be built during the Second Era, it leads into the Bitter Coast and the fortress city of Ebonheart. The Telvanni Canton in the east was the last one, by 2E 583, the Telvanni canton was merely a large square hole in the Ascadian Bay. The Redoran Canton is located inward from the city, much closer to the city center. Further downward, the St. Delyn and St. Olms cantons are closer to the Palace of Vivec and is where the nobility live in. The Temple Canton is more south and is where the Hall of Justice and the Library of Vivec, the Ordinators are headquartered here. The Palace of Vivec is located on the southernmost end of the city and is a large building resembling a Xanmeer from Black Marsh. This is where Vivec the Warrior-Poet lives and is where he governs the city. Traditions History First Era The Foundation of Vivec City & the Buoyant Armigers The city of Vivec was founded by Vivec himself, Vivec watched over Horde Mountain and witnessed its hulking figure and the clouds sprouting out the summit. Vivec planned to attack the large structure but before he could do anything, a trio of lower house Velothi trapped the monster with a net of doubtful doctrine. Vivec praised these brave souls and celebrated their victory. It was a display of love and triumph around the captured beast, Vivec was in the middle, with a headdress made of mating bones. It was there, Vivec named these three warriors the Buoyant Armigers. Vivec grabbed Muatra, a spear of mystical origins that represents Vivec's love, coincidentally, and stabs it into the massive monster, creating a big bag of bones in the process, this became the foundation of Vivec City. The net fell over the bones and became the city's bridge, segmenting the city and making the perfect streets in all of Tamriel. Almalexia and Sotha Sil came to the city and gave it their blessing. Vivec City was officially created. The Star of the Mad God; The Baar Dau The city of Vivec thrived in the province of Resdaynia and is beautiful amidst the realms of Ascadia. On one fateful day, Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness decided he would take revenge on the Dunmer who ceased worship of the Daedra in favor of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil. Sheogorath would pull a meteor from the depths of the Void and fling it into Nirn, seeking revenge on his former worshipers. This meteor was Baar Dau otherwise known as Lie Rock or the Ministry of Truth. Baar Dau traveled across the planet and was landing onto Vivec City. The Ashlanders prayed to Azura for safety while the denizens of Vvardenfell were wailing and shrieking, fearful for their lives. The Dunmer prayed to the Three, and Vivec heard their prayers, with his benevolent powers, Vivec was able to hold the meteor and left it suspended far in the air. The city was saved, for now. The Baar Dau meteor would be repurposed into the Ministry of Truth, the maximum prison of Vivec City. The large rock would become a reminder of the Tribunal's power and their importance because without Vivec, Vvardenfell would be destroyed.A Tale of Baar DauThe Pilgrim's Path Second Era The Jewel of Vvardenfell; Construction on Vivec During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the city of Vivec was halfway through completion, with only the Hlaalu and Redoran cantons halfway done, the Telvanni Canton's formation was not complete, only a large hole in the middle of the bay was there. The foreign Canton was not created, it was likely in planning at this time. The city of Vivec, along with the other Tribunal cities and Western Vvardenfell, Vivec was a part of the Ebonheart Pact, although they did not have headquarters there. Vivec ruled the city along with Archcanon Tarvus and Canon Llevule. Vivec soon became ill, and his powers were draining from him. Vivec sent an Outlander called the Vestige to find the source of this disturbance before he loses his powers and the Baar Dau continues to fall.Pact Pamphlet: Congratulations!''Dialogue from Vivec The Vile Hound's Plot; Enter Chodala the Nerevarine The source was from an Ashlander from Ald'ruhn named Conoon Chodala who came into possession of a powerful staff called the Sunna'rah. Chodala was the Ashkhan of the Urshilaku Tribe and believed he was, in fact, the Nerevarine. Chodala would be defeated in the ruins of Kaushtarari by both the Vestige and his sister, Seryn. The Vestige took Sunna'rah and traveled back to Vivec City, to reverse the effect by giving Vivec his powers. The Tarvus' experiment backfired, resulting in Vivec losing his power quickly, to the point where his spirit had left his body. It was revealed the Archcanon Tarvus was actually Barbas, the Daedric Hound of Clavicus Vile and was planning on using Vivec's power to open the gates of the Clockwork City. The Baar Dau started to fall again from the air, causing pandemonium in Vivec City, people began to lose faith in Vivec. Barilzar, Sotha Sil's former apprentice traveled to the Clockwork City along with the Vestige, and defeated Barbas within Seht's Vault. Vivec's powers were restored but this would not be the last we see of the Daedric Princes as a Great War would come.Events in Divine InquiriesEvents in Divine InterventionEvents in Divine DisasterEvents in Divine Restoration The Talosian Conquest into Resdaynia In the waning years of the Second Era, Tiber Septim launched a campaign all across the continent of Tamriel in the efforts to unite the provinces under a single banner. After the Hammerfell Civil War and the signing of the First Treaty of Stros M'Kai, the Septim Army moved pass the Velothi Mountains and Valus Mountains to take control of the province of Morrowind. The defense against the Septim Armada consisted of soldiers from the Great House Redoran, House Indoril, and House Dres. House Telvanni was neutral in the conflict while House Hlaalu proposed some sort of accommodation for the Empire. The Septim-Morrowind War ravaged western Morrowind by hitting several locations including the city of Blacklight and the fortress of Silgrad Tower. Both Indoril and Dres dropped out of the conflict, seeing no apparent victory, leaving the War House of Redoran to fend for themselves. Things would come to an end when Vivec himself appeared before his people in Vivec City and proclaimed a negotiation of a treaty. The result of this would be the Treaty of the Armistice which was held by Zurin Arctus and with opposition from some of the Houses. Indoril resisted the treaty till their demise alongside Dres. Redoran and Hlaalu wanted this conflict to end so they gracefully accepted the Armistice. Telvanni, indifferent to the situation, went along with the treaty, and so the Imperial Province of Morrowind was created.On Morrowind'' Third Era The Flourishing Age of Vvardenfell and Vivec In 3E 414, High King Athyn Llethan revoked the orders, the Armistice had set up, to open trade within the Vvardenfel District. With this news, a new influx of foreigners began to enter the District and new settlements sprung up in the span of several years. In cooperation with the city of Vivec, the fortress city of Ebonheart administrated the entire province and proclaimed it a Duchy in the Empire. The leader of Ebonheart was a Dunmeri Noble name Duke Vedam Dren, who was a member of the Great House Hlaalu. The Vivecian foreign quarter was no longer the only place for visitors to travel to; Eventually, the entire city was accessible for foreigners.A Short History of Morrowind''Events in In 3E 427, the city of Vivec prospered along with the other three cities in Vvardenfell. The city was under the administration of Archcanon Tholer Saryoni, but of course, the city is watched over by the Great Vivec, from his Palace. Saryoni was the patriarch of the Tribunal Temple and was able to keep the city together during the third era. It was at this time; the Nerevarine Prophecy came to fruition and the Nerevarine began to roam the land, to fulfill the long-awaited prophecy. Throughout the year, the Nerevarine managed to unite the Ashlander tribes as well as becoming the Hortator of the Great Houses inhabiting the region. With the completion of the Fourth and Fifth trials of the Prophecy, the Nerevarine traveled to Vivec City, to seek an audience with Vivec himself. The two discussed a plan to defeat Dagoth Ur, the one responsible for unleashing the Blight onto the denizens of Vvardenfell. Vivec and the Nerevarine devised the Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur, where they would raid his territory within the Ghostfence and defeat him within the depths of Red Mountain. The Nerevarine traveled north to find Dagoth-Ur.Events in Hortator and Nerevarine The Fall of the Tribunal and the Morrowind Reform The Nerevarine Prophecy would not end with the death of Dagoth-Ur. The original purpose of the Prophecy was to set an end of the Tribunal Era with Morrowind, by having each member of the Tribunal perish by the Nerevarine. Way back in the First Era, the great warrior known as Indoril Nerevar would be slain by Vivec and lost his chance at godhood when the Tribunal used the Heart of Lorkhan to given them divinity. Azura would change the Chimer's skin into an ashen gray, resulting in the modern-day Dunmer. The Nerevarine's real purpose was the avenge their past life by slaying the three that took it from them. The Nerevarine traveled to the city of Mournhold, deep within the Deshaan Plains where they met Almalexia. The warrior became Almalexia's Champion until she realized how this person actually was. In an attempt to keep sovereignty, she killed Sotha Sil and unleashed his Fabricants onto the people of Mournhold. The Nerevarine would be sent by Almalexia to defeat Sotha Sil until they discovered his dead body. Almalexia planned to frame the warrior, to have them executed for treason against the Tribunal. But this proved to fail, as the Nerevarine battled Almalexia with the Clockwork City, killing her in a battle of destruction. And so ended the Nerevarine Prophecy, the following years would shape the province of Morrowind in a way that would last for a very long time.Events in Events in The Mad God With his divinity stripped away, Vivec became mortal and disappeared from his domain. He, however, did continue to watch over and protect Vivec City until he had vanished, sometime around the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433. With the Tribunal religion gone, a new religion was implemented in Morrowind called the New Temple, which worships the original Dunmeri gods which consists of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala. The Nerevarine vanished as well, rumors during the waning years of the third era revealed that they have traveled to the continent of Akavir, located in the far east, across the Padomaic Ocean. Vivec's disappearance would not take toll until several years later, into the Fourth Era of Tamriel.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind'' Fourth Era The Red Year and the Crash of Baar Dau Vivec disappeared sometime around the Oblivion Crisis, which was 3E 433. With the disappearance of Vivec came one of Tamriel's most tragic events. Several years after the Oblivion Crisis in 4E 5, the Baar Dau atop of the Vivec City slowly resumed its fall down onto the city. The Dunmer of Morrowind needed an alternate solution to keep the Baar Dau suspended in the sky. Ezhmaar Sul and Vuhon struck a deal with Umbra to creat the Ingenium, a powerful machine that requires souls to be fueled. This device would hold the meteor for five years and proved to be effective, at the horrible cost of innocent souls. Ezhmaar Sul's wife, Ilzheven, was chosen to be one of the sacrificed because she had the right sort of soul. Ezhmaar Sul attempted her escape, but all in vain; his fight against Vuhon inadvertently destroyed the Ingenium, and when the Ingenium exploded, it caused the death of Ilzheven. Without anything to keep it in the sky, the Ministry of Truth crashed into Vivec City. The Baar Dau maintained all the kinetic energy of its former fall and when it finally struck, it obliterated Vivec, leaving a crater that encompasses the majority of the Ascadian Bay; the Scathing Bay, as it came to be called, was a desolate area of bones and ash. A tragic display of two star-crossed lovers and their inseparable love destroyed both Vivec City and devastated the entire Morrowind province, and this year would be dubbed the Red Year. Ezhmaar Sul and Vuhon were banished to Clavicus Vile's Realm of Oblivion, where Vuhon again made a deal with Umbra and created a second Ingenium, which ripped a portion of land from Oblivion to float towards Tamriel and over the Scathing Bay, where those on the land, now dubbed Umbriel, witnessed the unnatural boiling of the Bay's waters and a horde of undead rising from them. Events in The Red Year, Vol. II Gallery Vivec, Arena Canton - Morrowind.png|Vivec City circa 3E 427. Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (2).png|Vivec City circa 2E 582. Vivec City Concept.jpg|Vivec City concept map. Vivec City Pilgrim.png|Vivec City Pilgrim in . Trivia *Vivec City's layout is very reminiscent of the ancient city of Tenochtitlan in that the city is built on artificial islands with river canals going through them. Both the Aztecs and the Dunmer of Vivec use the canals to transport goods and other items across the city. Appearances * * ** * * * * ** * ** es:Vivec (ciudad) fr:Cité de Vivec (Lore) it:Vivec (Città) nl:Vivec-Stad Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations